Healing
by Sorry to burst your bubble
Summary: Elphaba returns to the dorm Galinda and her share as roommates to find the blonde crying. Please read and review!


Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Elphaba was on her way back to the dorm Galinda and her shared as roommates. However, as she neared the door a little whimpering could be heard. The green girl took the extra key from her pocket; although irritated about having to unlock the door she knew that the blonde had the right to privacy just as much as she did.

Galinda was indeed crying softly lying curled up on her bed; upon seeing this Elphaba knelt at Galinda's bedside: "Galinda, what's the matter?" The green girl asked sweetly.

The concerned roommate received no reply all she could hear was the same repetitive mouse like sounds coming from the mouth of a usually perky girl. Rolling her eyes and sitting back on her heels: "Galinda Upland, what in Oz name are you blubberin' about?" Still no response came from the blonde, so hoisting herself up onto Galinda's bed Elphaba leaned over the weeping girl.

"Galinda, it is okay, tell me what's wrong," she paused, "confide in me!" This time Elphaba got a response but it was non-verbal; slowly a clenched fist opened to reveal a crumpled piece of stationary.

The green girl frowned: "what is this?" She questioned, as she took a piece of paper from Galinda's opened hand and began to smooth out the wrinkles. Once the task at hand was complete and the note/letter was easier to make out besides the handwriting which was a little tricky for Elphaba to comprehend, but Galinda had apparently gotten the message for she was distraught.

Elphaba's brown eyes scanned the paper thoroughly once more too maybe feel a fraction of Galinda's pain. The letter said:

Dear, Galinda

We are writing this to express our outrage! We know, that you probably do not want to hear this right now but someone has to say it and we the Pop-U-Lar girls' are going to say it 'you are out of your mind'. You are an ex-popular! YEAH, YOU ARE: TOTALLY, TRULY & MISERABLY unpopular! We are disgusted with the fact that YOU, GALINDA, have chosen the green bean over us and, therefore, exclude you from any contact with us!

Signed, your ex-friends.

"Oh, so, that's what this is all about," the green girl tilted her head to the side. Galinda stared blankly into her friends brown eyes, still whimpering softly. Elphaba came back to neutral and hurled the note so it bounced off the other side of the bed onto the floor.

The green girl had her hands on her hips: "come on now, Galinda, it's not that bad! I've had plenty of those in my lifetime and I'm not even fifty yet."

The blonde still continued to whimper Elphaba held her head with a hint of annoyance.

"Uhg," exclaimed Elphaba. "You sound like a broken record!"

The green girl watched the life return to her friend a little; Galinda's soft pink lips formed the beginning of her usual smile and her eyes slowly regaining their sparkle.

A mischievous smile then formed on Elphaba's face and Galinda shrink back with a 'oh no' expression on her face. In seconds green hands were tickling a squirming Galinda.

"Elphie," the blonde gasped for air, "stop, please stop!" The tickling continued. Elphaba couldn't help but smirk at Galinda's side to side movement: "trying to escape are we?" The green girl questioned playfully.

The blonde giggling uncontrollably tried to remove the cause of the sensation that overwhelmed almost her entire body.

"Elphiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee, please stop!" This time the green girl obeyed.

After, the tickling ceased there was a moment's silence between the two girls. Galinda had begun to sit up, so, Elphaba gave her room to do so. When they were both positioned comfortably on the pink bed Galinda broke the silence.

"Elphie, will the pain ever go away?"

The hopeful smile on Galinda's face made her laugh: "yes," Elphaba paused, "eventually it will!"

Galinda sighed. To her the pain felt as if it could last forever; a firm hand lifted her head.

"Galinda, it takes time for wounds to heal!" The green girl stated softly.

"I know," the blonde hesitated, "but, I, they, we were friends!"

"Galinda, people change, move on, migrate and so on! You were able to form friendships with those girls' only because you had stuff in common with one another!" Elphaba explained. "They simply weren't ready for you to move on."

Galinda smiled: "oh, Elphie, what would I do without you?"

The green girl smiled: "I don't know? Miss. Pretty & popular, why don't you answer that one yourself?

Galinda shrugged: "I don't know, either, Elphie! I only know that I am not popular anymore."

The blonde took Elphaba by surprise; the green girl looked down to find Galinda's hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Galinda?"

The blonde loosened her grip and sat up: "what, Elphie?

The green girl smiled again: "you will always be popular to me!" Galinda squealed in delight; hugging her friend tightly again. Elphaba who was taken aback by the blonde's sudden movement fell backwards laughing. Mischievously the green girl pulled Galinda down with her...

**... And , so, this story ends with Galinda and Elphaba laughing hysterically together in their dorm room, on what started as a melancholy day.**


End file.
